jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoko Higashikata
, Anime) |eyes = Brown ( , Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |occupation = TeacherChapter 269: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (1) |family = Joseph Joestar (Former lover) Josuke Higashikata (Son) Ryohei Higashikata (Father) |mangadebut = Chapter 268 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (3) |mangafinal = Chapter 406 Enigma Boy (3) |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = |liveactor = }} is a minor character in Diamond Is Unbreakable. She is the single mother of Josuke Higashikata, the series' protagonist. Appearance Tomoko is a woman of seemingly average height and slim to medium build. She wears dark, straight, roughly neck-length hair with a hairpin. Though her appearances are few, she has changed her clothes at each time she is seen. She is described by many male characters as being attractive. Personality A single mother and teacher, Tomoko is known to show a strong temperament, disliking it when guys try to hit on her (as she still loves Joseph) and being annoyed easily. She also seems to be mildly perceptive, noticing that the seal on her milk that Angelo had given her was broken. Despite her sharp temperament, she is actually a kind person particularly to her family and friends. When Jotaro visits looking for Josuke, she breaks into tears and hugs him, confusing him for Joseph; with whom she appears to remain in love. It is not known whether she knew he was married during their romance. She loves her family dearly, as evidenced by the close relationship she has with her son and had with her late father. She can also be strict with Josuke, as she froze his account when she found out he earned 1.33 million from a shared 5 million with Okuyasu and Shigeki, understanding that Josuke would spend it all if she didn't and saving it for his college funds. She is fond of a particular sponge cake from Kamakura.Chapter 405: Enigma Boy (2) When afraid, Tomoko tends to swallow her own saliva. Synopsis History Sometime before the events of Part IV, She had an relationship with Joseph Joestar while still in college. The 62 year old man, however, was married with Suzi Q at the time, and so Tomoko didn't tell him that she was pregnant with his illegitimate child, Josuke, of which Joseph had knowledge of only when the boy was 16.Chapter 267: Jotaro Kujo Meets Josuke Higashikata (2) pp 6 When Josuke was developing his Stand and became ill (much like his half sister, Holy Kujo), she drove through a blizzard to take him to the hospital, though this resulted in the car being lodged in the snow. They were eventually saved by a high school student with a pompadour, who had thrown his coat under the car, allowing it to plow through. Diamond Is Unbreakable Tomoko is introduced as a short-tempered woman, assaulting a man who cat called and then offered a ride to her. She then receives the visit a from Jotaro Kujo, whom she mistakes for Joseph and hugs. In tears, she confesses her love for him, but backs off bewildered when Jotaro lets her down that he isn't Joseph. She takes a long time to change Ryohei Higashikata's bedroom, depressed of his death by a brain tumor (which was actually the doing of Aqua Necklace). Later on, she is attacked by Terunosuke Miyamoto, who invades her house and turns her into paper with his Enigma after seeing her sign of fear. Terunosuke then used her to see Josuke´s sign of fear, but was defeated by Josuke and Yuya Fungami and Tomoko was saved. The Book: 4th Another Day (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Tomoko is accidentally attacked by Takuma and retains serious injuries, making Josuke confront him about it. JoJolion Tomoko's counterpart in the Alternate Universe is the mother of Norisuke Higashikata IV, who was given the name "Josuke" at birth.JJL Chapter 11: Family Tree p.20 However, she married Norisuke Higashikata III and into the Higashikata family from the outside. Her husband's birth name is "Joshou", which bears similarity to the first name of "Joseph Joestar". Gallery Manga= Tomoko before style change.png|Tomoko initial appearance, before Araki's style change Tomoko in VOL 43.png|Tomoko after Araki's style change Crazydiamondpower.jpg|Tomoko "healed" by Crazy Diamond Enigma attacking.png|Tomoko attacked by Enigma Tomoko Panty.png|Tomoko discovers a message on her panties Tomoko3.png|Tomoko asks Terunosuke Miyamoto Tomoko2.png|The back of Tomoko Chapter 285.jpg|Cover, Chapter 285 Chapter 405.jpg|Cover, Chapter 405 Jotaro Tomoko JOJO A GO GO.png|Jotaro (Part 3) and Tomoko in JOJO A-GO!GO! |-| Anime= Higashikata family portrait.png|Tomoko giving a thumbs-up pose with her father and son. Young Josuke dying.png|Tomoko desperately driving a young and gravely ill Josuke to the hospital. Tomoko anime first appear.png|Tomoko's initial appearance Tomoko owns creeper.png|Tomoko pissed at a guy's unwanted flirting. Ryohei talks to daughter.png|Tomoko talking to her father. Tomoko milk.png|Tomoko asks a disguised Angelo for a new milk bottle. Aqua inside Tomoko's mouth.png|Aqua Necklace inside Tomoko's mouth, planning to kill her. Crazy D fists Tomoko.png|Tomoko being punched through the chest by Crazy Diamond to remove Aqua Necklace hiding inside. Tomoko enter to home.png|Tomoko enters her house, taking her shoes off. Tomoko asks Josuke.png|Tomoko feels that something is odd and asks if Josuke is there. Tomoko inspects her snack.png|Tomoko inspecting her snack in the fridge. Tomoko blames Josuke.png|Tomoko blames Josuke for eating her Kamakura Custard. Tomoko unconsciousness.png|An unconsciousness Tomoko released from Enigma's sealing. Josuke_cradles_his_mom.png|Josuke cradles his mother. Tomoko eating.png|Tomoko eating another Kamakura Custard. Tomoko's panties.png|Discovering that her panties have been vandalized. Tomoko scared.png|Tomoko notice Terunosuke's coming. Tomoko asking Terunosuke.png|Tomoko scared of Terunosuke's coming, asking his name. Tomoko_threat_Terunosuke.png|Tomoko threating Terunosuke with a kitchen knife. Terunosuke explain to Tomoko.png|Terunosuke explains "sign of fear" to Tomoko. Enigma appears.png|Tomoko is chased by the Stand of fear, Enigma. Enigma power.gif|Enigma sealing Tomoko within a piece of paper. Last_scene_of_Tomoko.png|Tomoko's last appearance. Tomoko IWY.png|Tomoko in the ending I Want You. HigashikataTomoko KeyArt.png|Key art of Tomoko Higashikata. Enigma stats.png|Tomoko appears in Enigma's Stand Parameter eyecatch. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Allies